


Never Saw It Coming

by Lyokogirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyokogirl/pseuds/Lyokogirl
Summary: Kara Hunt was a normal girl with a hatred until Strucker found her now she is ShadowSong and is paired with the Maximoff Twins to destroy Tony Stark.I own nothing but my character and parts of the plot.Originally posted on my Wattpad account, of the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my wattpad account, Lyokogirl, and was written several years ago so I'm going to edit the spelling and grammar issues but not any plot.

"Where am I?" I shout. I can see the figures of people standing behind the glass. I take in my surroundings again. A six-sided room with cold white walls and a line of windows at the very door. "Where am I?" I ask for what has to be the 15th time. This time I am greeted by an automated voice **. "Test begins in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6..."** My mind races.  _Test? What_ _test_ **?** " **5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."** Before I have time to react the small little boxes in the walls start to open up.  _What's_   _going_   _on_? The small holes began to shoot everything from knives and arrows to fire and lightning. I scream and dodge the first round.

  
"You're going to have to use your powers if you want to survive." A cold voice boomed in the small room.

   
"What powers?" My voice cracks. "I don't have any powers. I'm just a girl." The walls begin firing again. A small blast of fire hit my arm. Tears spill down my check as I collapse to the floor. Everything stops. 

  
"Do you want to die?" The cold voice is back. "If you use your powers soon you'll die." 

  
A slight feeling of power starts to bubble under my skin.  _I can't take this anymore_. A single arrow landed right beside my leg.  _The third round is about to begin_. Everything happened at once. More things than ever came flying right at me. In defense, I lashed my hands out to try and stop anything that I could. I shut my eyes waiting for something to hit me. Nothing did. I open my eyes to see a black bubble acting as a shield around my body. My hand was engulfed in black, I expected pain but it never came just a slight buzz of power running in my arm.

  
"Bravo... Bravo....." The voice came back but this time it sounded happy. "You finally released those powers of yours. Now drop your shield."   
"NO." My voice came out with more force then I meant but I couldn't stop now. I sat in my little bubble for the next few minutes until the buzzing in my arms began to grow and spots dotted my vision. My vision went black.

  
**Pietro's POV.**

  
"Hurry up Pietro," Wanda complains as her brother got ready. "They want us to watch the training of the new girl." 

  
"Fine let's go." Wanda and Pietro walk out of the small room into the watch room. 

  
"Ah, there you are." Strucker greeted the twins. "This is your new teammate." He gestures to the windows. The twin stepped up to the window. Inside, the room was a small brown haired girl. "Watch as she unleashes her power."

  
"What can she do?" Wanda asked. Strucker's response was long and boring and really just about how they should wait and see. Pietro wasn't paying attention to him only to the girl down in the one of the training room.  _She looks scared_. He thought to himself.  _Didn't she sign herself up for this?_

  
"You're going to have to use your power if you want to survive," Strucker announced into the room.  _No, she didn't sign up. They forced her!_

  
"What powers?" She sounded tired. "I don't have any powers. I'm just a girl." Pietro watched more intensely as the girl was hit.

  
"You're hurting her!" Wanda's voice was filled with concern. "She doesn't seem to have any kind of powers. Let her go." Wanda grabbed his arm. Pietro turned back to look at Struckers.

  
"Oh she has power alright and she will learn to control it." Strucker stared at the Maximoff twins. 

  
"Come on, brother." Wendy pulled on her brother's arm, turning him back toward the window.

  
"She didn't sign up for this," he whispers to his sister. "She didn't want this." Pietro shook his head. She should have a choice. Strucker's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head back to the window to see a large black bubble. So she does have powers. After a minute she passes out.  _Please be alright. It will get easier_. Pietro thought to himself before he walked back out to his room with his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's powers are based on Raven's powers from the original Teen Titans TV show.

**3 Months later**   
**Kara POV.**

  
**"** Hey Kara, you coming?" Pietro and Wanda stood at the door to our small room.

"Training time." A hint of playfulness crossed the male twin's eyes. I nod before standing up to join them. 

"What does Strucker want this time?" Boredom filled my voice. Over the past three months, I have learned to fully control my powers and have grown quite close to the Maximoff twins.

"Probably for me to beat you up again." Pietro laughs and ruffles my hair.  _Damn him for being taller than me_. Wanda looked at me and smiled.  _You read my mind, didn't you?_ She nodded. I turn my attention back to the idiot.

"That was one time." I glare at him. 

"Yea sure," He winks before entering the larger training room

"Ah and my star subjects." Strucker's voice greets us as we enter. "Today we are going to test you against the powers of most the Avengers again." 

"Great," I roll my eyes. We've run this test at least 20 times. Why can we fight the real Avengers?

"Exactly what I would like to know," Wanda replies to my thoughts. 

"You have really got to stop doing that." I look over at her as she shrugs.  **Test beings in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...** The three of us take of places as the holograms start. It may look real but we all know that it's not possible to hurt them. We take off into the fight but as quickly as it began it was over. We were interrupted by the attack signal going off meaning only one possible thing.  **The Avengers are here.**

**Pietro's POV**

Wanda, Kara, and Pietro race up the stairs into the main room. There they were told to wait. Wanda sighed. "The one time the Avengers finally show up and we aren't allowed to do anything." Pietro sympathized with his sister.  _This is what_   _you have been training us for. Let us fight_. He thought to himself. 

Strucker's argument with one of his workers caught Pietro's attention. "What about the twin and the girl?"

"They aren't ready!" Strucker quickly shot down the idea.  _We are ready. We'll show you_.

"Let's get out of here and show them want we can really do?" Pietro whispered to the two girls. Kara's eye flashed with excitement. 

"Let's take down Stark and the Avengers." Wanda agreed. Within seconds he had picked up his sister and watched as Kara teleported out before taking off himself.   
They all met up in the storage room below the main floor. Pietro lets go of his sister. "Stay here and mess with anyone who gets by." He knew that his sister wanted to take out Stark but she was better off stopping him here. "Kara and I will take care if the others." Wanda nodded. He looked over at Kara, "Are you ready?"   
"As I'll ever be." She smiled, "Let's do this!" He smiled back then picked her up and took off toward the battle.

He set Kara down a little way outside of the gates. "Be safe." He said giving her a hug.

"Don't worry about me." She said look up at him. "You should be worrying about yourself. Now go." She gave him a push and he was off again.

His first target was Hawkeye. The archer shot at the base but Pietro just plucked it out of the air. Hawkeye came out from behind the tree and Pietro knocked him over. He stopped for a minute. "What? You didn't see that coming?" His thick accent playing over the words. He then went after Captain America and succeed and roughing him up before he saw Stark head for the headquarters. He followed him.

**Kara's POV**

I watched as Pietro headed back toward Wanda.... and Stark. I turned my attention back to Captain America. He was talking into his communicator. "One enhanced in the field and I've never seen anyonelike this. In fact, I still haven't." I took a step out of the shadows.

"Are you sure there was only one?" He whips around to face me.   
"Who are you?" His voice was steady but I could hear the slight shakiness.   
"You're worst nightmare but you can call me ShadowSong," I say almost in laughter. 

"I don't want to fight you." 

"Oh but I do!" My cast out my hand as it is engulfed by the black energy. A ray of the same black energy hits Captain America sending him flying into the trees behind him. 

I use my powers to teleport back to Pietro and Wanda. Stark has the scepter. "Are we just going to let him take it?" I whisper to them.

"I've seen it. He will create his own destruction." Wanda reassures us. "For now let's just get out of here." We all nod and agree to meet up at a small motel. I teleport and Pietro carries Wanda. They arrived just seconds before me. I walked into the small lobby and my vision started to become spotted with black circles.  _I guess I used my powers too much._

I woke up in the middle of the night. Wanda was asleep and Pietro was flipping through the tv channels. "I see you're awake." He glanced over at me as I sat up. For some reason he was sitting on the bed I had been sleeping on and not the one with his sister.  _Not really complaining but it's odd._ He looked at me again, his eyes filled with worry. "I told you to be careful."

_"_ I was." I push myself upright and sit cross-legged.

"Yea that's why you passed out in the middle of the lobby." He scoffed.

"I'm sorry. Teleporting take a lot out of me to do it once and I did it three times today." I sigh.

"I know..." He pulls me into a big hug. "I just want to keep you safe. I can't lose you too." The last part came out as a whisper. We settled in for the night and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kara's POV**

The next day I awoke to find that Pietro was nowhere to be found and Wanda was hitting me with a pillow. "Get up." I used my powers to take the pillow from her. 

"I'm up. I'm up." I say sitting up. "Where did Pietro go?"

"I don't know," Wanda's accent happened to be thicker than her brother and made it harder to understand. "Last time I saw him. You two were curled up on the bed." My face turned bright red. "You're blushing.......Ohh You like my brother don't you?" 

"NO, I don't." I jump to shut down the idea.  _Maybe I do but she can never know that._

"Haha, I knew it." Wanda jumped up, "oh and you should really keep your thoughts to yourself." 

"Oh shit. That's so unfair." I complain. "I wish I could read minds." Wanda smiled at me. "You can't tell him."

"I won't.......... Maybe" I glared at her. "Oh and when the idiot gets back we have to head to the church in the middle of the town." 

"Why?" I got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. 

"Cause I have a feeling about it." She follows me and stands in the doorway. I run a brush through my long brown hair. She stared at me, sighed then said, "Do you think we'll make it against the Avengers without Strucker?" Her question caught me off guard.

 _This is so unlike her. But do I think we can beat the Avengers? I hope so_. Thoughts started to run in my mind. I look at her. She looks sad. "Whatever happens We're sticking together." I give her a sad smile.  _We might not actually make it_   _out alive_. The two of us sit in quite for some time until a knock came at the door. 

"Wanda, Kara, will one of you open the door?" Pietro's voice came from the other side. I walk out of the bathroom and passed Wanda to open the door. He smiled down at me. 

"Where did you disappear to?" I return the smile and walk back and flop on the bed. 

"I got us food." He lifted up the bag I hadn't noticed he was carrying. "You know how much it sucks to have to walk a distance without my speed." I laughed. He gave me a confused look.

"Welcome to my life." I grabbed the bag and took the first thing out, which happened to be a large green apple. "Thank you." 

"Get ready to go." Wanda came out from the bathroom. Pietro tossed her an apple. Within after an hour, we were all ready to go and were heading out the door of the motel. 

We walked into the destroyed church only to be met with a deep smooth voice. "Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elder's decreed so that everyone else would be equally close to God." Pietro and I watched the frustration unfold on Wanda's face as she failed to read his mind. "I like that....the ideology of belief." He stood up from the chair. "You're probably wondering why you can't look inside my head." 

"Sometimes it's hard." Wanda's voice was steady. I back up slightly behind Pietro. "And sooner or later every man shows himself." 

A sound like metal on metal came from the man as he turned. His blanket fell off and revealed himself. "Oh, I'm sure they do." The man, scratch that, the robot in front of was tall and silver with bright blood red eyes. "But you need something more than a man." He took a step off of the platform making him closer to our height but he still towered over us. I step closer to Pietro. His presence was very comforting to me. The robotic man standing in front of us was Ultron. "That is why you let Stark take the scepter."

"I didn't expect it," Wanda's voice started to shake a bit.  _I expected it. It's Tony Stark what else can he do but create things of destruction and mess with things he doesn't understand_. "But I saw Stark's fear," Wanda continued. "I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread." Ultron's voice was monotone as he walked around the church. "Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People create........Smaller people?" 

My body tensed at the mention of the Avengers and I gasped a little. Pietro looked down at me. "It's will be alright." He whispers as Ultron continues.  
"Children! I lost the word there." A robot let out a soft laugh which sent chills down my back. "Children designed to surpass them, to help them...end."  
"Is that why you've come?" I ask, trying to keep myself calm. "To end the Avengers?"  _Please be a yes_. We all want the Avengers gone and Stark in the ground. 

"I've come to save the world," He pauses for a moment. "But also... yeah."

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." This time it was Pietro who spoke out.  
"You need patience, you need to see the bigger picture." Ultron pauses him walking to look back and Pietro and I.

"I don't see the big picture." If he didn't have Ultron's attention before he sure has it now. "I have a little picture." 

I grab his arm and whisper to him, "You don't have to say anything." He shakes his head and ignored me.

"I take it out and look at it every day." Pietro continued. The girls could see it written in his eyes was anger and grief. His emotions were boiling up inside his mind.

"You lost parents in the bombings. I'm sorry. It's in the records." Ultron's tone had changed to a sympathetic one.  _I can't believe this Ultron is apologizing. Maybe he really is the key to world peace._

"All records aren't the picture." Pietro anger had grown. Wanda stepped up and grabbed his arm.

Her voice is unsteady as she spoke just below a whisper. "Brother...... Please don't." I don't blame her. They didn't deserve what had happened to them because of Stark. Pietro looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Please go on." Ultron prompted the blonde Maximoff twin to continue his story.

"We were ten-year-olds. Having dinner, the four of us, when the shell hits, the first two floors. It makes a hole in the floor. Our parents go in, the build begins to fall apart. I grab her." He makes a quick motion to his sister. "We hid under the bed when the second shell hits. It doesn't go off. Just sits there in the rubble three feet from our faces. And one the shell is painted one word."

"Stark," Wanda adds. I can see the tears in her eyes. 

"We were trapped for two days." Pietro's voice is calmer than before.

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, this will set it off. We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Wanda's voice started to fill with anger.

Ultron let out a sigh. "Now I can see why you two survived Strucker's experiments. But what about you?" Ultron turned his attention to me.

"I was born with these powers. I spent the first ten years of my life trying to suppress and never use them. My parents thought my powers were cool but didn't want anyone to know. A few years ago we were living in New York when Loki, the alien Avenger's brother, attacked the city." I take a deep breath and Pietro rubs my back. We've all been through a lot. "Tony Stark was part of the fight when he crashed into my apartment building. He crashed right into my floor. My parents were crushed in the rubble and were killed instantly. I swore revenge and set off to find Tony Stark and then three months ago Strucker forced me to reawaken my powers and now I'm here." 

"I see," Ultron began walking out. "We have work to do." 

I glance at the twins. We share a look of concern but follow Ultron out of the church.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kara's POV**

My whole body shakes as we walk back into Strucker's base.  _I_   _don't want to go back._ The only reassurance I had was the fact that we were walking with Ultron, who had already killed Strucker. This only helped so much. Every step closer was harder and harder. Wanda was in front of the three of us, with me in the middle and Pietro right behind me.  _I really_   _don't want to go back._ I blinked back tears. Pietro noticed and rubbed his hand across my back. "You ok?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"It just hard," I whisper back. I should be happy and thankful that Strucker awoke my powers and but I hated it here. We were locked away and experimented on. The good thing that happened was meeting the twins. Ultron led us down to a place in the base we had never been. The room was lined with robots being built.  _Ultron's making more of himself._

"We'll move right away." Ultron led us toward the middle of the room. "This is a start but we need something else to being the real work." Wanda and I shared a look of confusion.

"All of this is...?" The twins and I watched the metal man carefully.

"Me." He answered Wanda's question before continuing. "I will have something the Avengers will never have. Harmony. Disconnected." Ultron fiddled with something on the table.

"We know what they are," Pietro said. Ultron turned around to face us.

"We can fight them." He motioned toward Pietro and I. "And you can tear them apart from the inside." He touched Wanda's cheek. I shivered. "But we need one more thing."

 **Pietro's POV**  

They traveled to South Africa. To meet some arms dealer Ulysses Klaue. Pietro stood toward the back of the ship. He watched his sister and Kara as they talked quietly to each other.  _They look happy. Almost like normal teenagers_. He smiled to himself.  _I wish they didn't have to fight this fight._

When they got to the base, they need to sneak in. This job was given to Pietro and Kara. He would use his speed to get her into the building and she would her powers to shut off the power. "You ready to go?" He smiled at her before picking her up in a bridal carry.

"I never said I was ready," Kara stated.

"Oh well." Pietro laughed and took off toward the building. Kara rolled her eyes and he could hear his sister laughing at his comment. Within seconds the two of them were standing in front of the power control. "Do your work. I'll be back with Wanda." He stays only long enough to watch Kara use her powers to engulf the power box before racing back to his sister then heading for the office. Kara was already there and waiting for them. Klaue had his gun in hand ready to attack or be attacked. Pietro was the first one in using his speed once again to take away Klaue's gun and place each bullet in a row on his desk. Once he came to a stop the girls walked in.

"Ahh. Strucker's prized pupils," Klaue sat down. "Want some candy?" Pietro and the girls stared at him.  _Are you crazy?_ "I'm sorry to hear about Strucker, but then he knew what kind of work he was holding would create, human life on the black market." Pietro and Kara shared a look of confusion. "You didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid."

"Everyone's afraid of something." Wanda stepped out from the shadows.

"Cuttlefish." Klaue pointed at them. "Deep sea fish, they make lights, disco lights." Pietro rolled his eyes. "They hypnotize their prey and then boom. I saw a documentary. It was terrifying."  _I'm done with this._ Pietro used his speed to run and grabbed a few pieces of candy. Klaue watched him in disbelief.

"Really? Are you kidding me?" Kara asked glaring at him. He shrugged.

"I got you a piece too." He tossed a piece at her. She smiled and Klaue continued.

"So if you're going to mess with my brain and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business. And I know you're not in charge. And I only deal with the man in charge." Pietro smirked.  _Guess you should look behind you._ Pietro pulled Kara out of the way before Ultron busted in through the window.

"There is no man in charge." Ultron's deep voice echoed in the small space. "Let's talk business."

 **Kara's POV**  

Klaue led us to a small door which opened to toxic waste. It then moved to show the biggest prize, Vibranium. Klaue handed it to Ultron. "Upon this rock, I'll build my church." He tossed the tube of Vibranium at Pietro who luckily caught it. 

"You know it came at a great personal cost." Klaue rubbed the side of his neck. "It worth billions."

Ultron let out a dry laugh. "And now so are you." Klaue's man pulled out his phone and check it. "It's all under your dummy holdings, finance is so weird. But I always say keep your friends rich and your enemies Rich and find out which is which."

Klaue froze and stared at Ultron. "Stark?" Wanda grabbed my wrist and I grabbed Pietro's. Everyone trying to keep the others calm.

"What?" Ultron asked.

"Tony Stark used to say that to me." Klaue paused for a minute. "You are one of his."

"What? I AM NOT." Ultron was now furious. "I am not one of Stark's puppets" he grabbed Klaue's arm. "This hollow man. Do I look like Iron Man?" He chopped Klaue's hand off. We stood in awe of what just happened. What the hell. Why did he do that? Pietro shifted uncomfortably and in the process moving my hand from his wrist to his hand. He squeezed my hand and I did the same. It was a small comfort gesture.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sure that's going to be alright. I just don't understand, don't compare me to Stark." Ultron's tone when from sympathetic to angry in a matter of seconds as he kicked Klaue done the stairs. "That is the thing with him. Stark is a menace."

"Ah junior. You're going to break your old man's heart." We turn around to see Tony Stark and the Avengers.

"If I have to." Wanda let go of my wrist and the three of us moved up to stand beside Ultron.

"We don't have to break anything." Thor, the alien avenger, spoke up.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron said. I rolled my eyes.

"He beat me by one second." Stark glanced at Thor.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark?" Pietro lets go of my hand and walk forward a little bit. "It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" He motioned to the weapons.

"That was never my life," Stark responded. I can't believe him. I felt rage boil in my heart. He's lying right to their faces. My hands are engulfed by my black powers. I relaxed enough that my powers faded.

"You three can still walk away from this." Captain America spoke to the twins and I. Wanda took a step so that she was in line with her brother.

"Oh, we will." She smirked.

"And you won't," I added on, also taking a step so that I was right next to Pietro. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You three can still walk away from this." Captain America spoke to the twins and I. Wanda took a step so that she was in line with her brother.
> 
> "Oh we will." She smirked.
> 
> "And you won't." I added on, also taking a step so that I was right next to Pietro.

******Kara's POV**

"Oh, Captain America, God's righteous man, pretending you can live without war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth but." Ultron laughed.

"If you believe in peace then let us keep it," Thor spoke interrupting Ultron.  _They keep peace?? Liars, they destroyed New York and my family._

 _"_ I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron's voice was harsh.

"Yeah, uh, what the Vibranium for?" Stark cut to the chase.

"I'm glad you asked. Cause I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plot." I let out a laugh before watching Ultron pull Stark toward him like a magnet before sending him flying across the bridge where he slammed into a door. Ultron's drones attack the other two and the twin and I went to work. Pietro was the first to move. I watched as he raced passed Thor, hitting him on the way by. My eyes scanned the building.  _Wait. Where are the other three?_  I jumped down from the main level and found one-third of my answer. I came face to face with Black Widow.

"Why are you doing this? You could have been a normal teenager." She stares at me.

"I'm not normal." I use my power in encasing her whole body minus her head and levitated her off the floor. "And this... All of this is Stark's fault." Before she had time to respond I throw her straight toward Wanda. "Do you're magic." I gave Wanda a smile before returning to the rest of the battle.

"Ouch." I looked toward the sound of pain to find Pietro sitting in a pile of boxes with Thor's hammer next to him. I laughed to myself.  _The idiot tried to pick up the hammer, didn't he? I joined him._

"You try the hammer didn't you." He nods. I rolled eyes. "Idiot." All of a sudden I was slammed into and pushed into the boxes, almost completely on top of Pietro. I blushed and rolled so that we're next to each other.

"Stay down kids." Captain America stood over them for a second before taking off again. Pietro looked at me.

"You ok?" He asked standing up and helping me up as well.

"That shield of his hurts," I muttered. Pietro laughed.

"You'll be okay." He brushed off the dirt on my coat. "Let's finish this." I nod and he took off in the direction of Rogers. I dodged the attack of some of Klaus's men. I use my powers to take a piece of extra steel and wrap it around them. An arrow flew past my head. I turn and face Hawkeye and smirked as I watched Wanda sneak up on him. But he knew. In horror, I stood frozen to my spot as Hawkeye turns and electrocuted Wanda with one of his custom arrows. Pietro was there in a second. He picked up his sister and we made eye contact. He motioned with his head as I nodded and within seconds the three of us were gone.

**Pietro's POV**

Pietro raced out of the building and set his sister down on a stone. "Are you Ok?" His voice was full of worry for his sister. At this point, Pietro noticed that Kara had joined them.

"Yeah. It just hurts." Wanda rubbed her head in attempts to get rid of an electric headache. He turned to Kara.

"What about you? Are you ok?" He asked stepping closer to her. Kara slowly nodded before stretching her back.

"I'll be alright, but I might have a wicked bruise on my back from the shield." She laughed a little, which brought a smile to his face.  _They'll both be ok._ He turned back to his sister.

"I'm going to kill him." He wanted to kill the stupid birdman for what he had done to his sister.

"No, I'm all right. I want..." Wanda took a deep breath and stood up. She turned to face the avenger's ship and the man standing by it. "I want the big one."

"Let's do it. I can hold him in place if I can get close enough." Kara smiled. Pietro did waste a moment. He picked Kara up and headed toward the ship, staying far enough way that Banner wouldn't notice. He put her down and smiled before heading back for Wanda. When the three of them were together again, Kara used her powers to freeze Banner in place, leaving only his head exposed.  _Can she really hold him there? Damn, she's strong._ Pietro thought to himself and unknowingly Wanda as well. Kara turned to Wanda. "You're up."

Wanda walked up beside the man. "This may hurt." She smirked. "But that's the point." The red waves left her hands and entered his head. He gains to get mad. With a simple hand gesture, Pietro watched Kara cast Banner toward the town nearest here.

"There. That should distract them." Pietro noticed that his best friend was now out of breath and a little unsteady.

"Excellent job!" Ultron flew up to them. "Even better then I could have hoped." Pietro and the girls smiled.  _This is what we are supposed to do. Stop the Avengers._

"What's our next move?" Kara looked up at him. She tried to step closer but lost her balance and would have hit the ground if Pietro hadn't caught her.

"Be careful." He whispered to her, helping her back up to her feet. He kept one arm around her, for comfort and just in case she fell again.

"South Korea," Ultron said not paying any mind to what just happened. "We are building me a body."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kara's POV**

We sat in a small room waiting for Ultron to come get us. "This room is annoyingly small." I signed and stood up, walking to the other side of the room. "I'm tired of being in small rooms." I looked back at the twins, each wearing a sympathetic smile. Wanda stood.

"You can leave the room you know." She walked toward the door. "I'm going to find some kind of food in this place. Want something?" Pietro and I nod. I walked back and forth from one side of the room to the other. 

"Would you quit? You're making me dizzy just watching you." Pietro's thick accent was soothing. I walked back to the chairs and sat down next to him.

"I feel trapped." I took a deep breath. "I hate feeling like this." Pietro look at me.

"Something happened that you haven't told us, didn't it." I went to stand up again but he grabbed my hands. "Stop it."

"It's my fault I have no more family." I lashed out. "I was trapped by the rubble from when Stark smashed into our house. My parents were trying to get out with the rest of the floor collapsed over them." By now my body was shaking. Pietro pulled me into his arms. "I refused to use my powers but if I had they would still be here. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. You were forced to hide and never use your powers." Pietro sighed. "And You do have a family. Wanda and I are your family now." We sat there for a while in quite.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Wanda asked as she walked in. I broke away from Pietro's hug.

"Nope," I said whipping alone tear off of my face.

"Well let's go Ultron's ready for us." Wanda turned and walked back out. Pietro and I followed her out into another room where Ultron and a lady, I think Helen Cho was her name, were standing by a large metal container.

"I can see what he's thinking. He's dreaming." Wanda said stepping up toward the cradle.

"Not quite dreaming. It's Ultron's base consciousness which should upload soon." Helen Cho stood at the top of the container, explaining everything.

"How soon?" Ultron interrupted. "I'm not being pushy."

"We are imprinting his psychical brain," Cho responded. Wanda walked up to the cradle and placed her hands on it. After a few seconds, she screamed out in pain. Pietro rushed to her and I stepped in front of her.

"How could you?" She asked. Pietro and I shared a look as Ultron stood up.

"How could I what?" Ultron asked.

"You said we would destroy the Avengers. Make the world a better place." Wanda's voice came quite and hurt.

"It would be better."

"When everyone was dead?" Wanda added and I froze.  _Is he really going to try and kill the human race?_

"That's not it. The human race with have every opportunity to evolve." Ultron lashed out.

"And if they don't?" Pietro questioned.

"You're a madman." Wanda spat. I watch as Wanda use her powers to set Helen free of her mind control.

"Come on guys." Ultron was interrupted by the Tv announcing the Avengers arrival. "This needs to become moveable now."

"That's not a problem." Cho paused the upload and Ultron throw her across the room.

Pietro picked up his sister and disappeared.

"Wait guys, I didn't," Ultron yelled. I shook my head and teleported out.

I ended up in the middle of a small market. I searched the area for any signs of Wanda or Pietro. They found me first. The three of us walked down the crowded market street until the new report of a nearby Tv caught Wanda's attention.

"Guys look." She pointed to the Tv. The news showed Ultron fighting Captain America.

"We have to help them." My own voice caught with worry about the people I want to hate.

"Would they even accept our help?" Pietro asked.  _Would they? No why should they_?

"We could still try." My voice shook as I spoke. "Let's go."

Pietro and Wanda took off right before I teleport. Unfortunately, I ended up in the wrong train car, where Wanda was standing. We headed to the other car to watch Ultron get hit by Pietro. Wanda and I created a blockade out of shelves.

"Please don't do this," Ultron begged.

"What choice do we have," Venom filled Wanda's voice. Ultron raised his arm to shoot at Pietro.

"No." I reacted fast and cast out a wave of black, which sent Ultron out of the train.

"I lost him, he got away," Rogers came back from the front of the train.

"Everyone hold on tight," I said looking at the people sitting on the train. The train started to crash into things.

"Civilians in our path." Rogers looked at Pietro who nodded and took off.  _Be careful_. Rogers turned to Wanda and I. "Can you two stop this thing?"

"We can try." We focused our powers on the train wheels, slowing them then finally stopping them. I sighed and walked out of the train stumbling a little. Wanda and I walked over to where Pietro was resting. "You ok?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." He sat there breathing heavily. Rogers walked over toward us.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one." He said. I took a step between the two men.

"The cradle did you get it?" I asked the older man.

"Stark will take care of it." He said confidently.

"No, he won't," Wanda said, worry flashing in her eyes.

"You have no idea what's in there." I was close to shouting. "Once Stark finds out we will be stuck in a time loop."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy." Rogers was quick to defend his friend.

"He will do anything to make things right," Wanda said after a pause.

"He has to mess with everything and anything he doesn't know about," Pietro spoke up.

"He has to be stopped," I said moving out of Pietro's way.

"Ultron can tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that from?"   
Wanda asked Rogers. The look on Rogers faces confirmed that he was starting to believe us.

"He gets it from his creator," I say. "He must be stopped." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kara's POV**

We headed to the airport and with a little help from Wanda's powers we were getting on a jet and heading back to Stark Towers within an hour. The twins and I stayed toward the back of the jet talking quietly as Rogers flew the plane.

"I can't believe Rogers believed us. I thought he was Stark's best friends" I spoke making sure that Rogers couldn't hear me.

"You're not the only one." Wanda agreed.

"The three of you need to get ready we are about to land," Rogers spoke up loud enough for us to hear. His voice had startled me and I jumped. Pietro laughed at me. I glared at him as the three of us took the fairest back seats.  _He trusted us enough to take us to New York but does he really trust us?_ My thoughts began to race through my mind as the plane got ready to land.  _I don't blame him for not trusting us. We didn't help Ultron. But he helped the man, who made Ultron._ I got lost in my thoughts until the landing of plain brought me back.

"Time to shine," Pietro said to us as we walked off of the plain an into the Avenger's headquarters. We walked through the maze of rooms.  _Thank god we have Rogers to lead us through this._ Wanda glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and then rolled her eyes.  _Stop reading my mind_. She let out a small laugh.

We finally made it into the workroom and were greeted with the horror of Stark building on the synthetic body.

"Shut it down!" Rogers ordered stepping out of the shadows.

"Nope, not going to happen," Stark said coldly.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Rogers tried again to get him to shut down.

"And you do? She's not in your head?" Banner asked with anger dripping from his voice. Wanda looked down toward the floor.

"I know you're angry." She started but Banner interrupted.

"Oh, we are way past that." He hissed, "I could choke the life out of you without even changing a shade." I could see the guilt flash in her eye.  _How dare he!_

"Banner, after everything has happened-" Rogers tried to come to her save but Stark interrupted.

"Nothing has happened, we don't know what is coming." He said trying to convince us.

"Nothing has happened YET," I said stressing Yet.

"You don't know what is in there! The creature!" Wanda shouted. The tension in the room was building until the machine was shut off. Everyone turned to look Pietro.

"You were saying?" He asked dropping the machine's pipes on the floor. A shot was heard and Pietro fell through the glass floor.

"Pietro!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Wanda and I shouted together. Before either of us had time to respond Thor appeared in a flash of lightning and struck the Cradle. The Cradle began to overload. The creature burst out of the cradle and attacked us for a moment before being pushed into the living room.

"Oh, now we are in a time loop!" Banner said.

"I had a vision, a whirlpool sucking in everything, and in the middle was that," Thor said pointing to the stone in the middle of the purple man's head.

"Why does he sound like Jarvis?" Roger asked Stark and Banner.

"We configured Jarvis into something new," Stark explained.  _Isn't that what lead to the last time. Does that make him a child of Ultron?_

"You think I am a child of Ultron." The new man said.  _Can he read minds?_

"You're not?" Rogers asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis either. I am..." He stopped.  _He doesn't even know what he is._

"I looked into your head. I saw annihilation." Wanda spoke out for the first time.

"Look again." The vision said looking at the three of us

"Are you on our side?" Rogers asked.

"I don't think it is that simple." The vision said.

"Well, it better get simple real soon," Barton added in stepping off the step he was standing on.

"I am on the side of life." The Vision explained. "Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What are you waiting on?" Rogers questioned.

"You." He said plainly. I glanced at Pietro.  _Is he really willing to join us?_  I glanced around the room and the faces of the rest of the people in the room told me that everyone was sharing the thought I had just had.

"If you are lying to us, or if you are part of Ultron." Banner tried to say but The Vision interrupted him.

"What will you do?" He asked. Dead silence filled the room. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He is unique, and he is in pain, that will roll over into anger. So he must be destroyed. Every form he has build, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the other." He took a deep breath. "Maybe I am a monster, I don't know if I will or not what you are, not what you intended. But there may not be a way for you to trust me, but we need to go." The Vision turned around with Thor's hammer in his hand. The room fell quiet.  _I am pretty sure that's not supposed to happen._

"Um well then," Thor said walking off.

"Three minutes, get what you need." Rogers addressed the room. "You guys can get ready down there." Wanda, Pietro and I walked down to a small room with some lockers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pietro's POV**

Pietro followed the two girls down to a small locker room. They all moved carefully and cautiously. Pietro walked up to one of the lockers, find a blackish cape inside.

"I believe this is for you." He tossed the cape toward Kara who caught it with ease.

Thanks." She removed her old one and replace it. After a moment of nothing, she spoke again. "Do you think the Avengers can stop Ultron?" He gave her a sad smile.

"We have to hope that they, that we can," Wanda spoke from the other side of the room. Pietro turned to face his sister, who had already changed into a new red shirt. He turned to the next locker and pulled out one of the shirts for him.

"I hope you're right," Kara said shutting the locker she had opened. Wanda smiled at her and turned to walk back to the main room. Pietro walked up to Kara and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She turned to face him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm scared." Her voice cracked. "I have this feeling that one of us wouldn't make it." Pietro pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing is going to happen." He said as he pulled away from the hug. "We've made it this far together and we'll make it to the end." He wiped a tear from her face. "I promise you that you'll be ok."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. He looked down at her and before he knew it, he was leaning in. He brushed his lips against hers and pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I -" He didn't get the chance to finish his statement. Kara kissed him again. He froze for a moment in shock.  _She kissed me back._ After a moment he kissed back.

"Don't be sorry," Kara muttered when they broke the kiss.

"Now I really can't let anything happened to you." He smiled down at her. "I love you." His minded raced after months of slowly falling in love with her, he finally told Kara how he felt.

"I love you too." She smiled up at him.

"Come on Love Birds," Wanda yelled from the platform. Pietro looked from where is sister was back down to the smaller girl still in his arms.

"How did she know," Pietro asked slightly laughing.

"Mindreading," Kara answered. "It really sucks." He laughed again. Kara stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Let's go before she makes us." They walked out of the small room and meet the rest of the Avengers. We board another plane and headed for the three time in a couple of days back to Sokovia.

**Kara's POV**

When we arrived our first mission was to evacuate the city. I took off away from the rest of the team to start clearing out the city. "Please everyone needs to get out of here." I try to reason with the people. "Va rugam trebuie sa plece." (Please we need to leave in Romanian) I try again this time with words I had picked up from Pietro. The people responded and began to move but it was too late. The ground began to shake and Ultron's minions began to attack. "Quick take cover." I used my powers to create a small shield to protect myself and the people around me. Quickly I took out the few minions that had been attacking. "Run." The people started off toward the way I had been directing them.

"Stop." Pietro's voice sounded from behind her. "The city is flying." I turned to face him.  _Ok, I think hes losing it._ The city began to shake again and this time I could feel it moving.  _Ok maybe hes not losing it._

"We have to protect the people." Worry filled my voice. He nodded and turned to take off again. "Pietro wait." He stop and turned back around. "Please be careful." He walked toward me and kissed him quickly.

"I will." He said. "You're the one I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine." I smiled. "Now go." He took off again and I head toward the area with the most robots.

"We all have one mission, rip those things apart." Roger's voice played through the ear piece. "If you get hurt, carry on. If you get killed, walk it off." I sighed _._ _Man what an encouragement._  She tore through the robots in her area. Seconds later Pietro and Wanda ran passed.

"We need your help over there." Wanda called as the passed. I shook my head and followed behind them. I met up with them in the middle of a police circle. I used my powers to quickly rip apart the robots. A single shot was fired and I saw Pietro stop moving. His arm and been grazed. He gave the officer a look. I let out a small laugh as he took off again.

The fight continued and continued until a great buzzing noise filled the air. I noticed the clouds around the city start to movie and to turn. A huge ship floated through the clouds. She smiled. Pietro came up behind her.

"This is shield?" His accent enhanced the question.

"This is what its supposed to be." Hawk eye replied before I had the chance to.

"I like it." I smiled to myself.

"Everyone toward the bridge." Wanda called out.

"Time to work for a living." This time it had been Starks voice on the other side of the ear piece. The four of us headed toward the church. Wanda, Pietro, and I stood close to each other.  _We started this together and we will end this together._ Ultron drifted in front of us.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor asked.  _Why did you ask?_ Ultron just laughed as more and more minions came from every direction.

"You just had to ask." Roger's sarcasm directed toward Thor.

"This is the best I can do." Ultron said spreading his arms out. "This is exactly what I wanted, all of you against all of me. How can you stop me?"

"Like the old man said." Stark said earning a glare from Rogers. "Together!" Seconds later all hell broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kara's POV**

Ultron's robot minions were everywhere, along with a wall of arrows, bullets, a hammer, and a shield. I used my powers to rip apart every minion I could find. Everywhere I could see everyone was fighting for their life.  _All of us trying to protect the city. This is what it means to be an avenger._  I turn to see a single minion approaching the core in the middle. Ultron flew in and attack Stark.  _Ok however_   _much I wanted to do that...Not Cool._ Thor, Stark and the Vision all started to attack Ultron. When they stopped Ultron's face had been slightly melted and he tried to stand.

"You know with the benefit-" Ultron didn't have the time to finish before the Hulk power punched him away.

"Okay, you guys get to the boat," Rogers told Barton, Pietro, and I.

"What about the core?" Barton asked.

"I'll protect it. It's my job." Wanda spoke out. She and Barton shared a look.  _Ok, we missed something._

"I'm not leaving you here," Pietro told her.

"I'm not either," I said stepping closer to them.

"I can handle it," Wanda responded to us. "Make sure you get on one of those boats." She pushed Pietro away. "And you make sure you both get on the boats." She whispered to me.

"Let's go." Pietro pick me up and soon we only feet away from the edge of the city. Pietro put me down and looked back toward the city. I followed his gaze to see Barton running after a kid. In the sky was Ultron's plane.  _No Barton!_  Pietro must of have the same thoughts because he took off running.

"Noooo!" I cried out as I watched him run. I took off to catch up with him but it was too late. I pushed my powers out to create a shield around them. My powers only went so far. I felt the bullets pierce the left side of my body. The side not covered by my shield. Pain shot through my body and black dot danced across my vision. My powers gave out and so did my body. I hit the ground and then there was nothing.

**Pietro's POV**

****Pietro's mind went blank as he raced toward Barton. He left Kara's side and pulled a piece of rubble up to protect the other two. Guns fired and he braced himself to be shot but the pain never came. He heard a gasp of pain and turn to face behind himself. He watched as Kara fall to the ground. _No! She saved us._  His mind went blank for a second time but this time he focused only Kara. He raced toward her and picked her up. Barton came up behind him.

"I'm sorry," Barton said. It was quiet for a moment till Barton spoke up again. "She's still breathing." Pietro looked at him then back to her. "Get her to the boat." Pietro took off without another word. He laid her down the seats and sat down next to her. Barton helped the kid he had saved on to the boat before sitting beside Pietro, both of them heavily breathing.

"I'm sorry," Pietro said not taking his eye off of Kara. "I'm sorry for everything that we have done to you and the rest of the Avengers."

"It's fine, kid," Barton said. Once the boats took off, Kara shifted in pain. Barton's eyes drifted from Pietro to Kara and back. "You love her don't you?"

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I have a wife and kids," Barton revealed. "I can tell by the way you treat her." Pietro sighed and nodded. "It'll be alright. We have the best doctors in the world. She'll be alright." Barton tried to help.  _Please let him be right. I can't lose her now._ Pietro thought to himself. Pietro let himself relax for just enough time to fall asleep.

**A few hours later**

****Pietro woke up to Barton shaking him. "Wake up, kid." Pietro stood up. "We are here at the tower. Let's get her inside." He nodded and picked up Kara carefully. Pietro followed Barton through the tower to where Helen Cho was waiting for them. She had recovered from her injury from Ultron. Pietro placed Kara down on the table.

"Will she be ok?" Pietro asked. Helen gave him a smile.

"She'll be fine." She set up the portable cradle. "I just need to get these bullets out." She looked back at him. "You can wait in here or out there." He nodded and took a seat. He watched carefully the whole time Helen was working.

Shortly after Helen had finished Wanda ran into the room. "Is she ok?" was the first thing out of Wanda's mouth. Pietro nodded. "Are you ok?"

"It's my fault." He said. "I'm the reason she like this. I couldn't protect her and she tried to protect me."

"We're family we protect each other," Wanda said. "So when will she wake up?"

"The doctor said soon," Pietro said. Wanda hugged him.

"She'll be fine." She said. Kara shifted in her sleep and the twins rushed to her side. Slowly she opened her eyes. Wanda hugged her. "You're ok!"

"Ouch." She shifted again.

"Oops sorry," Wanda said letting go. "I need to go check in with the doctor but I'll be back." Kara nodded as Wanda walked out.

"Why did you do that?" Pietro asked her.

"Well good morning to you too." Kara laughed.

"You could have been killed." Pietro's tone was hard.

"And if I hadn't acted you would have been killed." Her eyes flashed with sadness. "And now we are both still alive."

"Barely." He says. He took her hand. "We can't lose you." He took a deep breath. "I can't lose you."

"You wouldn't lose me," Kara said with a smile. "I'm still here."

"I love you." Pietro leaned down and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
